The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with high speed and/or low power consumption, the semiconductor devices may need to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices may increase.